supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jefferson Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credits Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo meets a widowed mother who lost her husband to brain cancer..." see a family portrait of the Jefferson family (Austin, Cyndi, Brie-Ann, Renee and Alexa) before Austin got brain cancer Brie-Ann: "I miss my daddy!" (cries) Submission Reel Jo: "I'm here in Kansas ready to help a single mother and widow who lost her husband to brain cancer. Why don't you join me and take a look?" ???: "Hi! We're the Jeffersons. I'm Cyndi, and I'm 37. I have 3 daughters, Brie-Ann who's 5, Renee who's 4, and Alexa who is 3. My husband Austin recently died from brain cancer and it took a heavy toll on us, especially the girls." Introduction Jo: "Hi, I'm Jo Frost. Nice to meet you." Cyndi: "I'm Cyndi Jefferson, and these are my daughters, Brie-Ann, Renee and Alexa." Observation Begins Alexa: "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Renee: "No, you shut up!" Brie-Ann: "Shut up!" Brie-Ann and Alexa begin fighting, grabbing each other's hair Observation Continues walks into a room and finds Brie-Ann looking at a picture of her dad Jo: "Hi. Who is that?" Brie-Ann: "That's daddy..." sees a picture of Austin carrying Brie-Ann, and they are both smiling sobs Brie-Ann: "He was the most wonderful daddy in the whole world." Jo: "What was your daddy's name?" Brie-Ann: "Austin." Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Discipline Naughty Couch Brie-Ann sings a song for her Dad Jo: "Later on that night, we went to the school talent show, where Brie-Ann was going to sing a song for Austin, who passed away this year." Brie-Ann: "This song is going to be for my daddy, who died earlier this year." Miss You" by Miley Cyrus plays Brie-Ann: (singing) "Sha-la-la-la-la...sha-la-la-la-la...You used to call me your angel...said I was sent straight down from Heaven...you'd hold me close in your arms...I loved the way you felt so strong...I never wanted you to leave...I wanted you to stay here holding me..." Jo: "Later on, I met Brie-Ann's teacher, Miss Fields." Jo: "Hi, I'm Jo Frost. Nice to meet you." Miss Fields: "Ever since her father passed away, Brie-Ann has had a difficult time participating in group activities. I am so glad that she's participating in the talent show this year. I am sure he would be so proud of her." Cyndi: "Yeah, losing Austin to brain cancer was hard...but I'm sure Brie-Ann and her sisters are going to be okay." Brie-Ann: (singing) "I miss you, I miss yor smile...and I still shed a tear, every once in a while...and even though it's different now, you're still here somehow...my heart won't let you go, I need you to know...I miss you...sha-la-la-la...I miss you...you used to call me your dreamer...now I'm living out my dream...Oh, how I wish you could see...everything that's happenin' for me...I'm thinking back on the past...it's true that time is flying by too fast..."'' Cyndi: "Brie-Ann really misses her dad. As a matter of fact, we all miss Austin." Brie-Ann: (singing) "I know you're in a better place, yeah...but I wish I could see your face, oh...I know you're where you need to be...even though it's not here with me..." Jo: "All the parents, teachers, student talent show participants and everyone else were very much touched when Brie-Ann sang the song from her heart as she dedicated it to her father's memory." Brie-Ann: (singing) "I miss you, I miss your smile..." Group Project Socialization Austin's Funeral goes up to deliver her eulogy speech DVD Meeting Onward Watching a DVD sideshow of Dad Jo: "Girls, I have a surprise for you." Planting a tree in Memory of Austin Jefferson Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Brie-Ann, Alexa and Renee are at an American Cancer Society Relay for Life Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts